Snowday
by Kaminari1
Summary: A trip to Kagome's time in winter! Inu discovers a newfound fear...of SLEDS!? o.o


"Inu-Yasha! I need to go HOME! To my FAMILY!!" Kagome yelled out in frustration, whirling around to meet the furious amber eyes of her -favorite- half demon. Inu-Yasha crossed his arms. "No way! You'll freeze to death in that era of yours, you said so yourself!" he retorted angrily, glaring her down. Kagome looked away with a small, sad sigh. "Inu-Yasha.." she whispered. The dog hanyou blinked at her, confused. "What is it, Kagome?"

"SIT!"

Whunk! Needless to say, Inu wasn't a happy camper. Kagome swung her legs over the well in time to avoid the lovely string of curses that followed the command. A flash of blue light emitted from the well's bottom; then she was gone. "Damn.." Inu-Yasha muttered, sitting upright in the light covering of snow. Shippou scampered up beside him, with the annoying grin he was practically famous for pasted on his kitsune face. "Awww, did da puppy lose his girlyfriend?" he taunting, then escaped just in time as a claw swiped for his face. "Shut up, fox!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as the blue light cleared. Touchdown! She looked up just in time to see (once again) a bowl tipping over on her head and some inconherent mumbling which sounded like it was from one of Souta's video games. "AAAAARGHHHH! WILL YOU STOP THAT!" she shouted, using her backpack to protect her head from the downpour. "It's the middle of winter, I'm freezing, and here you are, ready to soak me to the bone.." she muttered as Souta tossed down the rope ladder they had recently installed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha thrummed his fingers on the side of the well. Shippou's voice was a constant hum in the background, and it was annoying the heck out of him. "Can we go see Kagome? Why don't go go after her? Quit ignoring me! I want Kagome back! Please? Can Kagome come back? Pleeease?" he persisted. Inu-Yasha's eye twitched. "SHUT UP!!!!" he roared after the 50th question. Shippou whimpered and dove behind the well, but after a moment he stuck his head out. "You know you want to go bring her back."

"Feh."

"You know you want to see how she is."

"Feh."

"You know you can't help it."

"Go away."

Shippou smiled mischeviously, climbing up to Inu-Yasha's shoulder. In his ear, he whispered, "And I heard she was hoping to stay in her time and give presents to Houjo." Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. Kagome? She was going home to give -presents- to HOUJO? Grr..she'd get it this time.! He grabbed Shippou by the tail and pulled him up to eye level. "If I find out your lying.." he hissed. Shippou shook his head nervously. "Fine." He flung Shippou into the well, jumping in after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome shivered as she attempted to down another bowl of soup, ignoring Souta laughing at her. "What? Cold, sis?" She growled at him; he shut up almost instantly. "Uh..Kagome? I'm gonna go sledding. Wanna come?" he asked slightly nervously. Kagome shrugged and pushed the bowl away, wrapping her scarf around her shoulders and standing up. Souta raced outside before she even had time to get her coat on. "Soooouuuutaaa..." she moaned.

Outside, Souta dragged his sled to the shrine steps, now covered in a thick layer of ice that looked like a slide. He grinned and hopped on the sled, until voices from the well-house drifted over..

"Ow! Get offa my head, dog-boy!"

"You're the one who just sat there!"

"Stupid mutt!"

"Stupid fox!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU!"

Souta just blinked and sat there in silence while the two 'creatures' in the wellhouse argued. Finally, he spoke up. "Is that you, Inu-Yasha?" Silence followed. Then a small squeaky voice answered with a mix of shock and surprise. "You know Inu-Yasha? Kagome?"

"Yes."

The door to the wellhouse rocketed open and what appeared to be a red bundle of fur launched itself out, followed by Inu-Yasha, who was looking aggravated as usual. "Wow! It IS snowing here!" Shippou gasped, dropping to the ground and staring at the thick white fluff covering the shrine. Then he spotted the sled. "What's that thing?" Shippou asked, pointing at the sled. "...you don't know!? It's a SLED." Souta blinked, pulling up the string in front like reins. "Want a go?" he added, gesturing to the sled. With a delighted squeal, Shippou launched himself into the sled. Inu-Yasha 'feh'ed and climbed on back, seeing Souta wouldn't stop bugging him until he did. Souta pushed the sled forward slightly, then..

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Kagome looked up, hearing a scream that sounded remarkably like Inu-Yasha's. She shook her head. I must be imagining things..

Shippou was rolling on his back in the snow, sides gripped by his paws in a bout of hysterical laughter. "You..should...have...seen..your..expression!" he managed to gasp out, as Inu-Yasha flipped the sled and a mountain of snow off his head, looking furious. "GET BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, FOX-BOY!" Shippou gulped and took off for the house, leaving Souta and Inu-Yasha in the snow. "KAAAAAGOOOOMEEEE!!!" 

Souta blinked. "Sooo..." he trailed off. "Wanna try again?" Inu-Yasha shrugged.

"Sure."

The End

A/N: Aww, Inu's scared of sleds! ^.^ Ok, it was really weird, and stupid...I was tired -_-


End file.
